1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame, an eyeglass, and a method of manufacturing an eyeglass.
More specifically the invention relates to eyeglass frames adapted for retaining glasses by means of engaging a peripheral edge hereof by a rim. Still more specifically the invention relates to eyeglass frames wherein the rim engaging the glasses is slit so as to permit selective opening in order to facilitate removal and insertion of a glass.
As used herein, the term eyeglass relates to the well known accessory which substantially comprises two lenses of glass or of other refractive or tinted, transparent material intended to be worn in front of the eyes of the user enabling him to obtain a corrected or a darkened view through the glasses, and a form of spectacle frame arranged to keep the lenses or glasses expediently fixed in the preferred position of use, wherein the wearer can look straight forward with both eyes and with parallel lines of vision through the respective lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,132 describes an eyeglass frame with split rims for engaging the glasses, wherein the split rims are closed by respective connecting devices, which connecting devices are spring loaded and adapted for being turned between an unlocked and a locked position in order to selectively close the rim. The connecting mechanism comprises a number of small parts, which require complicated manufacturing and assembly. The mechanism is likely to create a somewhat bulky appearance, which may by some users be considered undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,085 describes an eyeglass with split rims wherein the split rims are secured by a screw which holds together a pair of lugs riveted to respective ends of the rim. This solution involves several small parts which are somewhat complicated in manufacturing and assembly and which may detract from the visual appearance of the eyeglass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,296 describes an eyeglass wherein each of the glasses is provided with a peripheral groove in the edge, and wherein each of the rims of the frame comprises two sections of wire received in the groove and shaped for peripherally engaging the glass. This solution involves -a plastic deformation of the wires, thus exchanging the glasses involves repeated deformation of the wire with a risk of adversely affecting the wire structure.